


Everything's Changed

by caerynlae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Tommy Merlyn, First Explorations, M/M, POV Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: The first time it happened we were so drunk and I high, we both lost count of what we had consumed a long while ago. But if that’s what it took, then so be it. I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.





	Everything's Changed

The first time it happened we were so drunk and I high, we both lost count of what we had consumed a long while ago. But if that’s what it took, then so be it. I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. 

Because of what we had consumed, the memory is kind of hazy and bits and pieces in between are missing. One moment we were surrounded by countless women and the next we are lying on my bed in the mansion, passing a bottle of something or other back and forth. I have no idea why we decided to head home without any of the girls.

The next clear moment is Tommy hovering above me as I’m reclined against the headboard of the bed. His eyes have trouble focusing and I realise he might be even more drunk than I am. His lips are slightly parted and his eyes crinkle in mischief in such a typical Tommy Merlyn way that it steals my breath for a moment. I push myself off the headboard to be closer to him.

Looking back at it, I really have no idea who made the first move or who closed the last gap. It was hot and wet and so good. Familiar, not because kissing is so familiar after kissing so many women but because this is Tommy, my Tommy who has been the only constant in my life.

It’s uncoordinated and definitely neither of us are at our best. If the tabloids could see us now, they wouldn’t assign us the label of smooth playboys, that’s for sure. We are a tangled mess of limbs and the next thing that’s completely clear in my head, is Tommy removing his boxer briefs. It’s definitely not the first time we have seen each other naked. But it is the first time where the reason is definitely not innocent.

I remember caresses of hands larger and a bit rougher than I’ve ever experienced. But it feels so natural. I’ve felt Tommy’s hands a thousand times. A handshake, a clap on the back, him pushing me up so I can climb over a wall as kids, wrestling at school, in the garden or the pool. But never like this. Gentle but hot and with clear intent.

My own hands can’t seem to stop roaming and exploring either. And I distinctly remember the first time I touched him. He let out a surprised, yet delighted gasp, unlike any sound I’ve ever heard from Tommy. I remember wondering if all the girls got to hear this sound in bed and unchecked jealousy suddenly courses through my body. I’m his best friend, I should’ve had the privilege to be the first to hear this noise. My feelings quickly change to satisfaction as he breathlessly mewls, “Oliver”.

In the end, it’s over quicker than you might think, knowing our reputation and the hampering effect alcohol always has. Or maybe it’s part of the hazy memories that makes me think so. Either way, eventually we both fall back on the bed, panting harshly, completely spent and sticky. Too lazy to move, we lie on our sides, facing each other, gentle grins on our faces. Conspiratory looks passing between us in a way they have a thousand times, for a thousand different mischievous reasons. But yet, this time is different. Everything has changed.


End file.
